


We can be heroes tonight

by leah_queen



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leah_queen/pseuds/leah_queen
Summary: Hola a todxs esta es mi primera historia y disfrute mucho escribirla. Si quieren dejarme sugerencias o tramas para nuevas historias ponganlo en los comentarios. Saludos
Relationships: Leah williamson/ jordan nobbs Tobin heath/christen press
Kudos: 4





	We can be heroes tonight

Ganaron. Ellas jodidamente ganaron la champions league, así que era predecible que celebraran a lo grande. Por primera vez en los últimos cinco años el estúpido Lyon no había ganado el torneo. Había muchas atletas en el bar. Pero esta noche, solo por esta noche todas eran un poco fan del Arsenal. Incluso varias estadounidenses estaban allí ya que su liga estaba fuera de temporada. Pero eso no era justificación para el descontrol al que habían llegado. Katie Mccabe y Kelly O´hara estaban obviamente jugando beer pong junto a Lucy Bronze y Emily Sonnet. Tobin y Christen parecían haber olvidado su regla de no PDA y estaban una encima de otra besándose sobre el sillón de la esquina. (Supongo que la victoria de su equipo favorito puso de buen humor a Tobs)  
Jordan escaneo el bar. Iba por su sexto vaso de cerveza, o era el séptimo quizás? Miró el vaso con ojos distraídos e hizo una mueca al pensar cómo se sentiría mañana por la mañana. Ahora estaba en las nubes, o así es como se debería sentir. Algo dentro de ella le recordaba que le faltaba algo, alguien, que sin embargo estaba tan cerca y tan lejos. Jordan suspira. Dvd a su lado pone una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. -Sabes un ganador nunca deja de intentarlo- dice mientras bebe otro sorbo de su trago y revolea sus ojos apuntando hacia Leah. Ella Volvía del bar atravesando la pista y esquivando a Jill que casi logra arrastrarla con ella para bailar. Jordan sonríe de costado. Leah deja ambos vasos de agua cuidadosamente sobre la mesa y se deja caer sobre el asiento al lado de Jordan y apoya la cabeza su hombro.   
–Ugh ahora recuerdo porque no me gusta beber- se quejó acurrucándose más en Jordan quien a cambio frotó su mano su espalda.  
-Oye quieres salir de aquí? Tomaremos un poco de aire fresco y te llevaré a casa, la fiesta ya se terminó para mí. - “De todas formas hubiese preferido celebrar solo contigo” pensó para sí misma.  
Leah levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos azules eléctricos que ahora estaban cansados Te amaría eternamente si haces eso-  
Dvd rodo los ojos.  
-Si está bien vámonos- Se levantó cuidadosamente- espera aquí voy a buscar nuestros abrigos y podremos irnos.  
La noche estaba clara, ideal para un paseo nocturno. Leah estaba enganchada al brazo derecho de Jordan y esta se sentía la persona más afortunada del planeta. Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana ahora. Se sentaron en un banco que había en la plaza por la cual paseaban, justo debajo de un farol que las iluminaba. Los efectos del alcohol comenzaban a ceder.  
¿Sabes que llevo el corazón en mi manga verdad? -Jordan preguntó casi en un susurro. Leah asintió lentamente-Últimamente lo he tenido lejos de mí, alguien más se lo llevó. Técnicamente ayer ganamos la copa, pero todavía tengo este sentimiento recorriendo todo mi cuerpo que es tan difícil de explicar. –Leah rio suavemente- Es el alcohol Jord no por nada le dicen valor líquido.  
-Estoy segura que no es eso. No es eso en absoluto porque sé que me siento así hace muchos meses y solo no lo puedo evitar. -Jordan se acomodó para quedar frente a Leah- Estoy tan enamorada de ti y ya no sé qué hacer con esto, intenté que desapareciera y espere mucho tiempo, pero cada vez que te hago reír mi corazón se acelera y pienso estás haciendo algo bien Jordan solo sigue así. - Jordan comenzaba a divagar y tropezar con sus palabras. Leah se sienta más derecha en el banco, prestando mucha atención. Pero antes de que Jordan pudiera a decirle a Leah que la perdonara por ponerla incómoda y solo la rechazara para que ambos pudieran olvidarlo y que puedan seguir siendo amigos- No ni siquiera se te ocurra, puedo sentir los engranajes de tu cabeza ahora mismo- Leah tomó la cara de Jordan en sus manos- Ey ey mírame. -Los ojos de Jordan comenzaban a humedecerse-Es inútil solo querer que tus sentimientos desaparezcan. ¿Hace meses que lo descubriste? Créeme hace años que me siento así y no desaparece. -Leah sonríe, los ojos de ambas mujeres se encuentran. Jordan la mira confundida todavía tratando de entender. -Solo bésame ya ¿por favor? -dijo Leah con ojos anhelantes. Jordan sonrió y se acercó suavemente, apenas rozando sus labios. El beso fue lento y lleno de amor. Igual a todo lo que ambas se habían imaginado. Su mundo se enfocó y todo encajó en su lugar.  
Se separaron lentamente todavía manteniendo sus frentes unidas, con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros. - Yo sé que esto puede parecer una locura, pero enserio te amo tanto que no puedo no decírtelo- Leah sonríe ampliamente- yo también te amo, mucho más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar que podría imaginar. ¿Vamos a casa sí? -Jordan asintió, tomó la mano de Leah y comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa.  
Jordan abrió la puerta del departamento cuidadosamente. Leah la atrajo hacia si para otro beso.  
-Creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir- Si tienes razón- dijo Leah alejándose para dirigirse a su habitación. Jordan la alcanzando su mano. –Y si tal vez dormimos juntas… si eso está bien contigo es solo que no se si poder dormir lejos de ti esta noche- dijo Jordan con ojos de cachorro.  
Leah sonrió por milésima vez esa noche- Nada me encantaría más- dijo atrayendo a Jordan hacia si para besarla de nuevo.  
Cuando Jordan se despertó al día siguiente con el brazo dormido y las piernas de Leah enredadas con las suyas se sintió más feliz que nunca. -Buenos días cariño-dijo Leah con la voz ronca, y con los ojos entrecerrados. Jordan sonrió y la acerco aún más.  
Ambas sabían que algo había cambiado y tendrían que superar nuevos retos, pero mientras lucharan juntas nada podría detenerlas. Su relación era como todas las historias épicas de amor, lo que se siente correcto y destinado a ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todxs esta es mi primera historia y disfrute mucho escribirla. Si quieren dejarme sugerencias o tramas para nuevas historias ponganlo en los comentarios. Saludos


End file.
